


Oblivion

by HyeoCake



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Sebastian Stan Fandom, Tom Hiddleston Fandom
Genre: Blood, Daddy Issues, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Face Slapping, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gangs, Graphic Description, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, Major Original Character(s), Master/Pet, Multi, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot Twists, Porn With Plot, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rough Sex, Sacrifice, Spanking, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Submission, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyeoCake/pseuds/HyeoCake
Summary: Victoria thought that she could escape her past and forget her mistakes, starting over with a new life and a fresh attitude towards everything, but when her brother drags her down with his problems, she is forced to face her past and correct his mistakes.





	1. Hello There Darling.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me start with: That I am against rape in all of its forms but this is just a work of fiction, and this work is kinda graphic, so if you are sensitive, please don't read.  
> And I just want to let you know that English is not my mother language, so sorry for any mistakes, I will try hard not to make any!  
> Thank you, enjoy!

I opened the door to my small apartment putting my purse on the table in front of me, and some bags filled with stuff I picked up on the way to home.

It's past midnight right now, after I finished my work at Aunty Hanady's café I went out with my friends since it’s the weekend.

It was a long day, very tiring also, I need time to get used to my new job as a waitress it's harder than I thought, it's an underappreciated job, ofcourse adding that it's under paid.

My last job was definitely not like this, I used to have too much money in my hands at times, but I quit, and I don’t regret it one bit.

I took my shoes off while still standing in front of the table looking at my phone, I brought my other hand to the back of my neck rubbing it slightly as I moaned in exhaustion.

"A little sore I see?"

I froze in my place, my eyes widening, I couldn’t breathe for a moment, I didn’t dare to turn around, my legs already trembling.

"What's wrong baby doll? Too shy to turn around? Turn around let me see the beautiful tight dress you're wearing." his voice husky, intimidating and scary, sending shivers down my spine. Why did I wear this dress today?

I didn’t know this man or how he came crashing through my door without even hearing him.

I was shocked I couldn’t even think straight.

He came behind me touching my shoulder with both of his strong rough hands. I tensed, still too shocked to move or yell or do something.

But when he brought his head to my neck I snapped pushing him away taking my phone and running to my kitchen, it was two feet away I knew I didn’t have the advantage but I had to try.

He entered the second I pushed myself against the counter as I screamed.

"GET AWAY FROM ME OR I WILL CALL THE COPS I SWEAR!" I was panicking, I lifted my phone above my head trying to make myself clear although I was trembling, I wouldn’t take my self seriously.

My fingers shaking, I dialled the number quickly, but before I can hit the call button my phone was flying across the kitchen floor landing in the living room.

"NO!-" I shrieked.

"Well that’s rude, don’t you think?"  
He whispered against my cheek and that’s after he bended down to my size, he was way taller than me.

He had his one hand across my waist, the other going to my chin forcing me to look at him through my big watery eyes. I took this time trying to memorize his features to know what to say if I had a chance and escaped, but rather than memorizing I was mesmerized, he is gorgeous, too good looking to be true, his soft yet rough features adding to his sexiness, his baby blue eyes piercing through me as if he knew me before and I felt naked under his gaze.

"What do you want from me?" I whimpered, I wanted him to leave me alone, I can't but imagine the scenarios in my head and what he is able to do to me.

"Shhhh darling, don’t be afraid."

He said calmly, "Just listen and don’t make any naughty moves."

I struggled against his grasp, is he fucking sick or something?

"What are you talking about? Just leave me alone! LEAVE ME ALONE PLEASE!!" I punched his hard chest in weak attempts to push him or even budge him but he didn’t move a muscle, I felt his chest vibrating as he chuckled and smirked, he came closer to my face, too close that our noses were touching.

I whined, I felt helpless, my tears finally escaping my eyes and falling generously down my cheeks.

His thumb softly wiping my tears away, while still smirking as if he is really enjoying my little tantrums.

He pushed me against his chest making me feel the growing bulge in his pants, I knew this move and what his motive was, his eyes glowing with lust all directed to me.

I tried to push him harder, anxiety taking the best of me, I wasn’t going to get raped in the kitchen in my own house.

But my struggles were stopped when another man in suit came to my living room, I could see him from the small window that I have separating the living room from the kitchen, I watched him, in fear and panic, moving. I can’t handle two strong men.

He bent down taking my phone in his gloved hands looking at it then looking at the man who's holding me, smirking.

Then he went away.

"NO- HELP, SOMEBODY HE-" A hand came slapping my mouth and I groaned in return trying to remove his hands from my face. His hand was so big it almost had all of my face in it.

Adrenaline rushing through my veins as I took the chance and elbowed him in his chest then when his grip on me lightened I went down and elbowed him in his crotch area, that’s when he groaned. I smirked in triumph, as I bolted from my kitchen running to the front door that’s when I saw the other guy there, he looked at me confusingly and before he can grasp what was happening I went running to my bedroom, before I can open the door, a hand grabbed me from my waist dragging me while putting his hand on my mouth more tightly this time.

I screamed against his hand while I stuck my tongue out, trying to gross him out or even biting him but they were all weak attempts, he chuckled.

"Yes keep doing this doll, it’s doing nothing but making me want to spread your legs here and take you now."

I stopped what I was doing whimpering. He dragged me to the couch but before he let me go, he whispered something to my ear.

"Scream or try to escape again, and we will have a very fun threesome."

This thought made me reconsider my decisions, I deeply didn’t want that to happen.

The other guy came behind him as the guy holding me put handcuffs on me, I whimpered again, pushing me to the couch.

"I can see why you're somehow puzzled right now, " the other guy explained as he sat on the table infront of me.

I looked at him with hate and disgust but I didn’t dare to utter a word.

"But you do realize that you have a brother and he's one piece of shit right?" I couldn’t but agree with him, but he's my brother in the end he has no right.

"Don’t you dare talk about him like that." I whispered under my breath.

The asses went laughing as if it was the funniest joke, the blue eyed guy snickered.

"Yes your 'brother' somehow sold you to us so he can pay his debt."

I stared at them in incredulity, no he wouldn’t, he can’t, he has no right, I refused to believe them, but then again my brother is that much big of an ass that I would expect him to do that eventually.

"Let me quote him "My sister has the money you need, she has been saving it for years, not only will you get your money but you'll have a gorgeous toy to play with." "

He smirked in the end.

"I admit it, it was a dick move but he didn’t lie about the toy thing." He came sitting beside me, too closely.

My head fell as I sobbed, by every second passing it became more violent and loud.

"What did I tell you about keeping it down, huh?" He squeezed my cheeks as tears fell on his hand.

I tried to keep it down, to calm myself.

"So, where's the money?" the other guy asked as if nothing has happened right now.

"You can't do t-this, I-t's my mon-ney, I worked-d hard to get it, its not fair, its my brother's problem!" I managed to say through my sniffling.

"I don’t care about family issues right now. Since you're part of this family, you'll fall with him in his problems that he has with drug lords and gangs, just like your filthy father."

"You asshole, stop talking shit about my family before I break your nose and destroy your face!" I yelled at him, my fear and pain translating to hate.

He chuckled as he looked at his feet before looking back at me glaring the shit out of me. While the blue eyed one who is sitting beside me hand went to the back of my neck grabbing it roughly.

"I will say whatever I want to say, and you can't stop me, who do you have standing by your side right now? I advise you to be a little bit smarter and stop trying to test our tempers, now will you tell me where it is or do I have to beat it out of you?"

I whimpered in agony and protest saying no under my breath over and over.

"What was that?" his face coming closer to mine, "Do I need to remind you what your punishment will be?"

I sobbed again, "N-no."

"THEN start talking!" he pushed me with his hand and I shrieked.

I took a deep breath, trying to get the words out of my mouth.

They grew impatient as the guy across of me groaned and the guy next to me pushed me across the couch's arm working on my dress.

"NO! NO!! ITS UNDER MY BED, MY BED!!" I screamed in agony ending it with a sob, the asshole who was sitting on the table stood up going to my room, I buried my head in the couch, crying harder.

I felt his hand were still on my back rubbing softly, as his other hand went to my hair patting it.

"Such a feisty vixen." He added "By the way you'll still get punished for the show you put on in the kitchen." His voice became low suddenly.

"P-please." I said my face still buried in the couch. He took hold of my hair yanking it bringing me to his lap.

He pushed my face against his chest where I resumed crying burying it deeper, feeling his chest vibrating.

He took his hand away from my hair so he has both of them on my back, he rubbed me in every place, till his hands reached my butt that’s when I groaned in protest.

"No-o, please-" I looked at him now.

"You don't know how beautiful you look while you are crying and begging me on my lap."

I cringed, he thought my pain was amusing.

"Tom, come here." His friend called from my room. He sat up taking my cuffed hands in his as he pushed me to my room.

He made me sit on the chair that was there while he went to his friend.

"He wasn’t lying, she has a lot of money, but that’s not enough."

"How much short?"

"20 thousand."

"That dickface.." he said through gritted teeth. Bringing his hands to his waist as he sighed.

"Take her with you."

They looked at me and I returned a look of disbelief.

"What?"

"She's perfect for lonely nights, she has no caring family members and she looks like she's working at some café, she's a win win for you, but not for her, maybe.." he smirked looking at me, winking and I glared at him.

"I am no one's property." I snapped.

"Well then I think we need to change this, hmm?" Tom? Said smirking at me.

"Take the money and start preparing to leave." He told his friend without looking at me.

He went out with my hard earned money with him, its funny how I spent years collecting this money for two shit  heads to come and take it in a minute.

He closed the door behind him, and I whimpered.

Tom looked at me with only lust filling his eyes.

"What's your name?"

"Go fuck yourself!" Where did this courage come from?

"You don’t seem to understand the situation you are in, don’t you?"

"You took everything from me!" I yelled at him. Tears running down my cheeks.

"I spent hard fucking years just to earn them, and you took it all away!" my heart beating faster, as I breathed heavily, my chest rising in the process.

I felt his eyes soften when he looked at my chest.

I forgot, I am not wearing a bra, my nipples were visible under my dress, and I gasped. It only added to my fear which added to me breathing heavier.

He stalked towards me still looking at my breasts, when he reached me he took my cuffed hands uncuffing them with a snap.

He took my wrists in one of his hands as he pushed me to his chest.

"Let's make a deal, don't struggle and I won't cut your wrists open, okay?" he warned me, his eyes promising me many unwanted things.

"Understand?" he shook me and I gasped yelling yes.

He loosened his grip slowly on my wrists now taking his hands fully to my hips, he dragged them softly till he reached my chest, he brushed his thumb across one of my nipples and I whimpered bringing my hand to his trying to stop him, but didn’t dare to push him.

The thought of not being able to defend myself is breaking me more in every passing moment, I cried harder.

"It’s weird, having this amount of money especially if you work at some restaurant, don't you think?" he stated looking at me from above as I looked at him, my eyes pleading him to leave me alone, or atleast to stop touching me.

"P-please-"

"You weren't always a waitress, were you?" he smirked his hand resting above my breast while the other cupped my cheek putting his thumb under my chin making me look at his stupidly handsome face.

No I wasn’t.

"I had mo-oney fr-rom m-my p-paren-"

"That's bullshit, you look like you ran away because they didn’t give you money or even cared about you, you know that’s funny cause your little show back there, it looked like you still cared for them."

I looked at him in disbelieve, my hand clenching the one that is now massaging my breast softly making me silence my moans, trying to push it with all of my strength but he wouldn’t budge, and the other holding his white dress shirt that clearly defined his firm body.

"Answer me!" he squeezed my breast hard.

I shrieked clenching harder.

"They are still my family!"

He chuckled removing his hand away making me sigh in relief.

But it came back to my straps.

"That wasn't the answer I wanted."

I tensed trying to calm myself.

There I'll admit it, "I was a stripper!"

He looked at me smirking, his hand still there.

He squeezed my cheek as he slapped it lightly then brought it to my other strap.

I closed my eyes more tears going down from humiliation and the position that I was in.

"Why did you quit?"

"He wanted me to start having--- sex with the customers-"

"You're a virgin?"

I whimpered nodding lightly, I know he will want me more from just hearing that fact.

"I think I will let your brother go just because of this, I have a tight cunt between my hands." I cried harder because of his vulgar words, and started trying to push his hands but he was only pushing mine in return.

"No, p-please, you can't, you wo-"

"Oh I can and I will, don’t test me baby doll." He started to lower my straps, and I shrieked, screaming and yelling on top of my lungs.

"NOOO!"

A slap went flying to my cheek leaving a bruise there, as I gasped at the sudden move, my head turned to the left, my hair sticking to my eyes because of the tears and my neck hurting because of the impact.

He yanked my hair making me look at him.

"I told you to fucking shut up!"

"I-I'm sorry-y, pleas-"

"Shut up!" his hand now slapped my butt cheek and I tried my best not to scream.

He glared at me then smirked, I panicked.

What did he have on his mind?

He left my hair, "On your knees."

Fearing that he will double this punishment, I fell slowly to my knees.

And when my knees hit the floor I sighed in exhaustion from all of the crying.

He worked on his belt, and it took me everything not to get up and run away from him screaming.

"I don't want-t this please! I can't" I whispered looking down, more tears running down my cheeks, more pain, more humiliation.

He chuckled, bringing his fingers to my chin, lifting my head up to look at him, I felt like I was looking at a tree.

"You want me to believe you that you never sucked a cock before?"

His eyes daring me to defy him, too bad I am a stubborn rebel.

"NO I didn’t!"

And that’s the truth I didn’t! I used to give them a show while the girls do them for me, they liked their job, I didn’t, cause it wasn’t pleasant in any way, I needed the money.

"Don't lie to me!" his hand now came to me hair yanking it roughly, I yelp bring my hands to push his but I couldn’t ofcourse.

"I am not lying!"  I sobbed, maybe he will see that I am not experienced, and he would let me go.

"So what did you do exactly there?" He hissed.

"I only danced and sometimes-s fl-l-a-sh-hed" my voice was so broken, and my cheeks were burning me because of my confession.

How did he manage to break me down so quickly and make me tell him things I didn’t tell my best friend.

He sighed in annoyance, then slowly his face turned sinister.

I whimpered, "I'll teach you soon, don't worry we have all the time in the world, and you're not going anywhere."

"No-o" He lift me up harshly by my hair.

"Stop defying me!" he yanked my hair.

I brought my hands to his chest but didn’t dare to push him.

I can't do this, a little voice in my head is telling me to submit, to fall limp in his arms, that’s he's right, I am not going anywhere.

"I own you now." He whispered to my ear biting my earlobe then sucking the spot underneath it.

Oh yeah and that he literally now owns me.

His hand that was on my hair pushed me to his chest, and I buried my head there, seeking comfort from the one who is causing my discomfort, then it came back to my butt.

The only reason that he didn’t make me suck him off is because they can't stay all night at my house, and to which I am grateful, even for these few hours.

A slap interrupted my thoughts and made me scream into his chest, I clenched his dress shirt, he just slapped my butt!

And damn it hurts like a motherf-

_Slap_

"Stop!"

"Count to 20"

"No! P-Please st-"

 _Slap slap_.

"AGHH, stop!"

 _Slap slap slap_.

I squirmed in his grasp wailing and crying hard, but his other hand kept pushing me to his chest, and I couldn’t find the enough energy to do anything, I let it all out on crying.

 _Slap_.

"O-one" I sniffled, accepting my fate and burying my head again in his chest while clenching his dress shirt tighter than before, I was afraid I am gonna rip it off.

 _Slap slap_.

"Th-hreee" I started sobbing again, barely able to form words.

Before another slap landed on my poor bottom, he lifted my dress up resting it on my waist, since it was a tight dress and I had a pretty big behind, it stayed perfectly there.

"Shushh" He kept shushing me, planting soft kisses on my sweaty forehead, I accepted them, I accepted any kind of comfort, I'll deal with his bipolar ass later.

He massaged my butt tenderly, running his fingers down my forming bruises, I was so pale, and my response to pain was far greater than any normal human being.

"You're so delicate aren't you? Well let me break the news for you, I don’t care if one slap from me equals 50 slaps to you, disobey me, and you'll have to deal with that and worse."

 _Slap_.

I shrieked, "UNDERTSAND?"

"Fo-, Y-yes!"

"Good girl." He massaged my butt again before landing five slaps one after the other, I wailed feeling my butt numbing already.

"Ni-i-n-ne!" I was a mess right now, I would gladly suck him off instead of this.

"Pl-e-ease To-om-m, I learned my lesson, I can't! No more please!"

I lifted my head from his chest looking at him, he smirked down at me.

"You have to let your body get used to these kinds of things from now on."

11 slaps to go, I can't, I can't, I can't, I CAN'T!

A gentle slap landed on my butt that I almost didn’t feel it, he removed his hands and I sighed in relief.

I just got spanked in my own room by a stranger, and the more upsetting thing is that I submitted.

I broke down.

He pushed me away from him, staring down at me with those hungry eyes,

He looked like he's fighting every nerve in him not to devour me right now.

It will happen soon, and I am not ready at all.

We kept staring at each other, the only difference is what our eyes are reflecting, he then snapped turning me around pushing my butt to his crotch area to feel him, I moaned in pain, and he groaned in return.

He kept rubbing slowly picking up his pace, I kept moaning and crying in pain cause of the friction not afraid to show him how vulnerable I am right now.

It's like he is marking me.

And with the final thrust he groaned pushing me to my bed so I had my hands on the sheets kneeling in front of him doggy style, I let out the final sob, he managed to show me how fucking weak I am in under an hour.

Before he can do anything someone knocked on the door, "Come on Tom!"

I thanked God that he will let me go now, even for a few minutes, I was exhausted and so tired.

He lift me up, bringing my dress down and adjusting it, then he brought his two hands to my cheeks cupping them and wiping my remaining tears with his thumbs.

"Understood the lesson princess?"

I just nodded meekly.

What more am I going to lose?

 

Oh I forgot my virginity soon.


	2. Prepare Yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see!  
> I need to remind my lovely readers that this is not actually Tom Hiddleston, what I mean is this guy is my OC but he is portrayed by Tommy.

He took my hand opening the door, leaving with me crushed to his side.

I didn’t feel good, the lunch I ate this afternoon with my friends is trying to get out of my system, and I can't go and throw up in his lap, I felt hot and cold at the same time plus I was getting really dizzy.

I grabbed his dress shirt trying to stay balanced, but before I can feel it, I fell down but he caught me mid-air.

"Someone's not feeling good.." he whispered holding me tight around my waist which made me want to throw up more.

I whimpered, I don't have the energy to tell him that his grip is tight and it's hurting me, everything was hurting me, especially my behind.

I felt myself being cuddled up to an embrace with my legs around his waist and his hand gripping my hip, the other was brushing my wet hair from my face then he pushed my head to his neck.

"Sleep well, little vixen." I couldn't fight it, I felt my eyes getting heavier, I forced my hands to go around his neck, the last thought on my mind was,

_Why did I feel comfortable in his arms?_

\------------------------------

 

The moment I woke up I felt hungry, so hungry and it's not getting better, my stomach was eating itself and I felt terrible, my rest surprisingly was more tiring than relaxing, one would think sleep would have solved the extreme tiredness that I felt, but nope, it's worse.

I groaned rolling to my left, at least the bed was comfy.

For a minute I forgot where I was, I was being comfortable in my kidnapper's bed, my assaulter's bed, I got up so fast that from the powerful impact I laid down again groaning harder this time clenching my stomach as if it will stop it from eating my insides.

I tried to breathe slowly this time, while opening my eyes softly taking my surroundings, the bed I was in was big and comfy, the room was a master bedroom considering the bathroom across the bed, and on the right there was a big French window overlooking the city's street and lights, a penthouse?  
"Well, good morning love," I heard a voice say from across the room, I looked at that source slowly; he was standing beside the doorframe, but it wasn’t the bedroom's door.

My eyes teared automatically, but I won't let them fall, not yet.

"Or should I say good night, you slept well little vixen." He was only wearing jeans and his belt was not done yet, just hanging through the loops, his firm but not so muscular body displaying to my eyes only, and thinking if it was in a different situation, I would have been enjoying myself.

"Hey!" He snapped his fingers smirking at me while sitting on the bed, oh God he noticed I was staring.

"Don’t worry, you'll enjoy that view almost every day, I had let you rest as much as you want because I know you have to be ready for what's next." His smirk went wider, and I gasped.

Of course how can I forget, I have spent all of my life fighting not to sell my body in the strip club for one man to come and do it all in one day, I can hear my ex boss' laughter in my head, oh how I wanted to punch my brother so hard right now.

He brought his hand to my cheek making me look at him better now, his thumb gently brushing the hairs that are stuck to my cheek, my tears threatening to fall, I can't break down yet again in front of him, I have to be strong, I have…

"Pl-eas-se, I-I ca-" my voice was raspy, clearly my throat was dry and in desperate need of water.

"Hungry? Hmm?"

I swallowed my pride, nodding vigorously, the movement making my head hurt more.

He chuckled taking hold of my forearm, dragging me to him till I was sitting on his lap, he held my waist tightly and stood up, I went limp in his arms as he directed my hands to his shoulders.

His chest was warm and I can feel his muscles under this thin white shirt, wait white shirt? He undressed me in my sleep, how fucking dare he??!! God knows what he had done to my unconscious body, the thought alone making want to throw up more and more, but I swallowed the bile as it came to my mouth, I can’t show him how easily I am effected, especially that I now need food, when I have my energy back, I'll deal with this rapist son of a bitch.

As he was going down the stairs I felt my nipples hitting his chest with every step, making it harder, my eyes tearing once more, afraid that I will show this assaulter that he wasn’t only effecting me mentally and turning me into the submissive girl that I didn’t knew she was there, but his body has an effect on me too, kidnappers shouldn’t be this good looking, I won't develop Stockholm syndrome this fast too.

I was taken away from my thoughts when I was put down on a small chair in front of a high table, I removed my hands putting them on the table, not knowing what to do with them with such loss of contact.

I looked around, the kitchen wasn't simple, it was fancy.

My gaze followed him as he took things out from the fridge and the cabinets, not really caring with what he was holding or what were the items he was taking, his firm back facing me, he turned around giving me a big glass of water which I chugged down so fast, it burned when it first hit my dry throat and I squinted my eyes in pain, but that didn’t stop me from gulping it all.

I put the glass on the table breathing heavily, until I noticed his face was too close to mine, he was somehow glaring…?

"What do we say?" his hand reached to my hair playing with my front locks.

Should I always thank him for doing minor things? Is he serious? He is the one who kidnapped me, and threatened me with rape!

But I didn’t dare say anything like that to him. I glared at him mumbling a thank you, he took the glass away sighing.

"You should learn fast, makes your life easier, and mine too."

I rolled my eyes.

"DON'T roll your eyes at me!" He said his back still facing me, how did he know?

I felt my heart beating faster, I imagined that at any moment he could swing a cup or a plate at me and it would hurt me severely.

"I expect you to answer darling, every time I tell you a rule or ask you something."

I didn’t reply immediately, but when I felt his muscles tense up, I said it fast.

"Yes, ----- I am sorry." My voice coming out better than I thought, but it was obvious that he can sense my fear and building anxiety.

"Good girl."

So much for not showing weakness and being the strong girl I and pretty much everybody knew in my past life.

He put a plate in front me, my eyes glowing at the sight of food.

Two sandwiches, grilled cheese and the other one is PB&J? But the toasts were fried too, and little pieces of sausages on the side with ketchup.

It wasn’t something I would have expected from him, or any kidnapper to be honest, to be this generous and for him to do it too.

He put a cup with what seems to be milk chocolate.

Before I can think or anything, I thanked him so much before digging in.

It was the most delicious meal I have ever eaten in my life. Either I am too hungry to see anything bad or he's a good cook, or maybe both, I didn’t care.

He kept staring at me, I can feel his smile.

I kept munching on my peanut butter and jelly sandwich, forcing myself not to eat fast in front of him.

He turned away, going to the left of the kitchen where there was a small glass cabinet up, he opened it pouring some drink in a small glass.

He took it going next to me this time.

I stopped eating swallowing the large piece I bit slowly, his face inches away from my neck.

I started breathing heavily, bracing myself for any kind of a move.

He kissed me hard on the cheek before pulling away.

I saw him disappearing into what seems to be the living room across the kitchen, sitting on the sofa turning on the big screen TV.

I tried to relax again and eat slowly so I can be alone as long as I can, when I finished everything on the plate, I picked up the glass.

"Did you finish over there?" I heard his husky voice, I can feel some hint of anger in them, he noticed that I was doing everything slowly on purpose.

I swallowed hard almost choking on the sweet drink.

I said yes meekly and heard him get up from the sofa.

I tensed up putting my cup on the table careful not to spill it from my shaking, I turned around and I saw him directly in front of me, I looked up at him, his height making him more intimidating.

"Relax," He touched my hair stroking it ever so lightly.

I think he has some weird need to touch my hair every time he's trying to make me relax.

And it's not working, at all.

 

I looked up at him, feeling my eyes watering for the hundredth time since I woke up.

"I am going now." I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding.

"But when I come back I want you to be prepared, showered, wore the thing I have for you on the chair and have put on makeup." I fisted the shirt I was wearing in anger and fear, I know what he is doing.

"You should be grateful I'm preparing you for what's coming."

"But I don't want it!" I said through gritted teeth, my nose flaring trying to stop myself from kicking him in the balls and spitting on his face.

"I don't care." He yanked my hair back making me yelp, both of my hands went to his trying to push him.

I don’t know why I try he is clearly way stronger than me.

His other rough hand went to my bare thigh rubbing it softly.

I tensed more, the tears finally escaping their cage.

I let one of my hands down trying to push his off my thigh, but it were all fruitless attempts on both sides.

He kept pushing my hand away until I gave up and put it on his which he wasn’t bothered by.

I closed my eyes not wanting to look at this monster in front of me who is yet again assaulting me.

"Look at me!" I opened my eyes in fear of disobeying him.

"I know damn well that you don't want it and you seem that you can't stop reminding me." He continued. "You have to get used to it either ways, I'm giving you the choice to either get prepared, and wait for me like a good little girl, or I can take you here right now, your choice."

I widened my eyes in agony, he wasn’t joking.

"Come on baby say it." His nose was touching mine now, I can feel his hot breath on my mouth.

"I will take you, whether you are willing or not." He kissed my tears as I sobbed at his harsh words.

I didn’t have the courage to say anything, I was too overwhelmed with emotions.

"You still didn't tell me what your choice is!" He yanked my hair harshly again and I gasped.

"The f-fir-rst one!" I hardly spoke.

"Good decision." He brushed my lips with his, before kissing me all of a sudden.

His hands coming to my face holding it as he bit my lips, kissing me if possibly harder.

I didn’t give him any type of a reaction which he was really upset by, he pinched my nipple through the thin white shirt and I gasped opening my mouth to his eager tongue.

He wasn’t in any kind of soft, making me fear what was coming.

If he wasn’t soft in kissing, what is he like when he is—

"I advise you to be more cooperative when I come back, understand?"

I nodded crying more.

He wiped my tears with his thumbs as he smirked.

Sadistic asshole.

"Do I need to repeat what you should have done when I come back?" He asked, I don't know if this is a test to see if I have listened to him, or he is genuinely trying to refresh my memory because of his sudden outburst.

I looked at him confusingly, not knowing if I should yes or no.

He wanted me to shower, wear that thing on the chair, and do my makeup?

"Little o-"

"No." I replied before he can say or do anything.

His smirk went wider slapping my cheek lightly before moving away from me, and after he pulled his hand away, I broke down sobbing, my own painful sounds hurting my ears, but I couldn’t help it.

He didn't give me any kind of a reaction and I didn’t expect him to. He took my forearm guiding me back to the room while I was crying along the way.

"Behave little vixen." He said as he closed and locked the door, I laid down on the bed crying loudly not caring if he can hear me or not.

I was so broken at this moment, knowing that I am being forced to do something I deeply don't want to happen is painful, mentally.

If he can force me to give him my body, everything else will be easy for him, I will be literally owned by him.

After my little breakdown, I got up from the bed going to the bathroom.

It was big, not big as the bedroom though.

It had a shower in the corner and a Jacuzzi beside it in the other corner.

I took a deep breath as I took the shirt off.

Who knows what will happen tonight, maybe I can escape it.


	3. Are You Ready?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning; mentions of blood and pretty nasty things that are not for the softies, read at own risk, other than that, I'm sorry for disappearing! I hope I can post more chapters as I finish more exams.

After I finished my long shower I got out wearing the lingerie he ordered me to wear.

It’s a one piece all pink lace, with some places showing skin. My bottom is bare, only the annoying strap between my butt crack that I occasionally adjust.

I stopped myself from weeping again because I need to do what the _majesty_ said, and that is put on makeup.

And I am not in the mood to ruin it and do it again.

I applied the makeup the way I always do it, which makes my lips and eyes stand out, it’s the only way I know.

I stared at the person in the mirror, God knows how I will look like after all of this.

"Be strong." I whispered, "Like we said, maybe we can escape this." I talked with myself, making me a little more relaxed.

I got out from the bathroom with my hands around my waist, feeling insecure before he could even see me.

I walked to the wall beside the bed, it had long mirrors stuck to it, but when my eyes glanced at the big French window on the other side; it sparkled, maybe, just maybe he forgot to lock it.

I went running to it as my hand slowly tried to push the window to the side, but it was sealed hard. I tried again, mastering all of my strength into this task, but I failed miserably as my fingers now ached, great.

I hit the window couple of times, before wincing and slumping against the bed on my back, sighing.

Shortly after, I sat up and looked again at the big mirror where I saw myself fully now.

I stood up in front of it, and I felt for a moment that I was back at the strip club, waiting for them to call my name.

I hate this, it brings painful, very painful memories, and again I tried not to cry and ruin my makeup.

Suddenly the door was unlocked, I took a deep breath, backing away slowly while whimpering, the door knob turning so agonizingly slow as if he's trying to torture me more.

Who am I kidding, should I remind myself that he is one son of a sadistic bitch?

When the door finally opened, I was welcomed with a very tall intimidating man, his suit jacket in his hands and few buttons of his dress shirt undone.

I stared at his chest for a moment then looked up at his face in panic, he just smirked.

"Well hello darling, you look ravishing." I flinched from his crude words, I can't escape this, I can't, I can't.

_"But you have to try."_ A little voice inside of me whispered.

"P-please, don't do this, I am- am not ready." I said sheepishly while he closed the door.

He chuckled, "I think I gave you enough time to get ready, look at yourself." His long legs moved and within minutes he was in front of me, I couldn't back away from him cause I didn’t have the time and he took hold of my waist.

The tears finally going down my cheeks ruining my makeup, which I don't even care about now.

I put my hands on his chest while looking down and closing my eyes, crying silently but bitterly.

"You ruined your makeup," He put his finger under my chin lifting my head up, and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Well that was the purpose." His smirk went wider.

Wait, so he made me put makeup, so the traces of me crying will be there, so he can feed his sick pleasure?

I couldn't shut up, this is too much, how can someone be this cruel?

"You fucking sick bastard." I whispered glaring at him now, my long nails piercing through his soft almost hairless exposed flesh, feeling some droplets of blood falling, but he didn't even seem to be fazed.

His smirk turned into a frown, and his eyes went black. I can sense the anger radiating from him but he is trying to calm himself down, he brought his hand up, and I shrieked looking down bracing myself for the powerful smack, but it never came.

Instead he brought it down to my hands pushing me hard that I fell on the floor.

"I won't hit your face, little vixen, I can't bear to see it covered in bruises, but I won't hesitate if you ever make me really, really angry someday." He put his hands on his waist as he was looking at me.

That’s extremely hypocrite, considering he slapped me when we were in my house.

His eyes went to his chest where he noticed the smothered blood my fingers caused. He looked slowly at me, making me back up against the mirror quickly.

He is so fucking scary.

"But," He lifted his index finger in front of his face, "The rest of your body will be a beautiful canvas to remind you to NEVER defy me, or put your hands on me to hurt me."

He worked on his belt.

"Having a dirty mouth, and drawing blood from me, how many licks your ass will taste of my belt?"

"No-o" I backed away more but there wasn't a place to go, I cried harder.

"I don't want to hear your voice unless I tell you to speak! Understand?" He made that awful sound with his belt when it slid off its loops.

I shrieked as I nodded.

"THAT INCLUDES YOUR CRIES" He hit the bed and it made a loud sound despite of its softness.

I started to breathe heavily, because of my struggling to stop myself from wailing loudly.

He sat on the bed facing me from afar.

"Crawl to me pet." Too afraid from the current punishment, I slowly got up on my knees, and crawled to him, feeling my butt swaying along the way giving him a perfect view from behind on the mirror.

When I reached his feet, he took his other hand and lifted my head up going to my hair, yanking me higher to him, till my face was in front of his chest.

I can smell his masculine scent mixed with his blood, I cringed looking at him from above.

"Lick the mess you made little one." He pushed my face to his chest and I gasped.

I hate blood, I hate the smell, the texture, everything about it, so I couldn’t help the cry that escaped my throat accompanied with the gag sound I made because I tasted some on my lips.

"Tsk tsk.." my anxiety building up and feeling like at any moment it will fall down and I would break down with it, he warned me not to make a sound, and exactly after that order I defied him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorr-" his hand that was on my hair came gripping my throat strangling me.

More tears came down as I struggled against his grip trying to remove his hands.

"RELAX! Stop, I said stop!" He hit my backside with the belt and I shrieked like a dying puppy from the harsh slap.

I stopped struggling but I couldn’t stop my cries.

He sighed, "Look at me." I opened my eyes to welcome his blue ones, filled with lust, anger and something I wasn’t quite able to identify.

"You will do as I tell you, I don’t care if you go throwing up on my lap after it." His grip loosened, and I gasped for air.

"Pleas-se- AHHH" He hit my butt, but the slap was closer to my thinly clothed womanhood, and damn it hurts like a bitch.

"Stop making this worse for you darling.." He kept tapping the belt on my back, and I kept sobbing.

I slowly pushed myself again to his chest, with his hand still on my throat.

I took hold of his forearms for support, as I trembled violently.

He is scaring me to death right now, and I am afraid that any move I will do will make him angrier and will double my current punishment.

_So much for trying to escape this mess._

I opened my mouth a little, pulling my tongue out, I closed my eyes as I licked the spot in front of me and he moaned.

His hand massaged my neck, as to make me feel more relaxed, but it didn’t do anyفاهىل لاke me more relaxed, but it didnt ed.

le my current punishment.

thing but make me more scared and tensed up.

His tapping stopped now and that what made me a little less panicked.

I tried so hard not to gag and throw up on him, what encouraged me not to do it was reminding myself that this is what he wants to see. How I will break down more in front of him.

I quickly licked all of the spots on his chest that had smothered blood on them.

If I did it faster, it will end faster.

The last spot was closer to his nipple and I cursed myself for even thinking about harming him in the first place.

He groaned pushing me closer to his nipple and I sobbed against his skin in return.

His belt resumed the tapping on my back as if reminding me what will happen if I defied him.

Fear taking the best of me as I sucked his nipple for a few seconds before he yanked me by my hair away from him and I sighed in relief through my nose.

I still didn’t swallow, cause if I did I know I will surely throw up.

I need to slowly swallow it, but I know he will enjoy torturing me.

He smirked, "Such a naughty girl. You still didn’t swallow it?"

I cried closing my eyes in despair.

"You want something.. maybe water to help it go all down?" I opened my eyes in surprise, suspicion written all over my face. He can't be-

"Open your mouth." And I obeyed, opening my mouth slowly, as to not let everything drool from it.

He chuckled taking suddenly hold of my face with both of his hands.

His other hand still had the belt in it, and I hate the feeling it had on my cheek.

I panicked, what is he planning to do?

He drew his face closer, spitting into my mouth, and before I can react he closed it harshly, making me not able to do anything about it.

I struggled and wailed in his grasp, and cried harder than ever in my life. How can I be so stupid?

The belt was only to make me fear the upcoming punishment more, this is his punishment. Breaking me.

"SWALLOW!" He yelled at me, and I didn’t know what else to do but try and swallow it.

I swallowed it in one go, I felt it come back with the lunch that he prepared for me, but I swallowed that too.

It tasted horrible, and to know it's his blood and saliva mixed together and it's in my body, made me want to stab him to death.

I tried not to think about it because the mere thought makes me gag more.

His smug went wider, patting my cheek.

"Good girl."

And I started to weep loudly not caring about if he will punish me again or if he gets annoyed or anything.

I wish he goes to hell where he can rot there forever.

He held me bringing me to his lap where he hugged me while stroking my hair and whispered soothing things into my ear, praising my act.

Out of pure desperation, and not having anyone else to comfort me, I accepted his comfort by putting my hands around his neck as I buried my face in his chest and sobbed out uncontrollably.

He wanted this to happen, for this moment to come and I know it, but I can't bring myself to stop.

_Let me clap for you, your majesty, you managed to break me in two days, I am sure your ego is higher than your fucking height._

But I felt my anger was more directed to my brother, he did this to me, he is the cause of all of this mess, I will never, ever forgive him.

 

He started sucking a sensitive spot on my neck and I whined, my hands still around his neck. I think I lost all of my dignity and strength, let him just do what he wants to do with me and get over with it.

He pushed me closer against his body as his sucking got harder that a whimper escaped my lips, one of his hands is caressing my hair the other was roaming my body trying to push the body suit out of the way.

I squirmed a little, getting extremely uncomfortable, especially that his touches and sucking are making me weak.

He pulled away from my neck looking at me, his eyes were dark blue filled with lust and hunger, he looked like he was going to devour me at this moment, his breathing was heavy hitting my lips, and we kept staring at each other, drowning in different seas, when suddenly he broke the staring by kissing me hard on the lips that I jumped and gasped.

My hands that were circling his neck went to lay on his chest, careful this time not to do the last mistake. My shaking hands tried to push him, but I know that he wasn’t feeling anything.

His tongue explored my mouth tasting every corner and edge, making me gag for a moment.

When he broke the kiss, we both were breathing heavily now, my eyes tearing for the next thing that will happen.


End file.
